


A Night To Remember

by NightsDragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsDragon/pseuds/NightsDragon
Summary: Family Night Starter Pack: 1 box of kittens. 1 thunderstorm. 3 adults. 1 teenager. 1 movie. 1 allergy. 1 dinner. Just a few of the things Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Peter needed to have for a memorable night. Because the four of them make a family together, even though they would never admit it to anyone.Homecoming UniverseFamily Love and Feels





	A Night To Remember

It was getting better.

In a way.

Instead of locking himself into his lab for hours into the night, he was having, dare he say - _social contact_. Pepper and Happy had taken up to having dinner with him, if only to get to eat a single humanly decent meal. Honestly though, "Tony, you can survive by just drinking coffee!" To which he would always grudgingly reply, "I'm alive now aren't I?"

At any rate though, he appreciated the gesture. It was _odd_ to have the tower empty. Even with it being like that for months now, it unnerved him how it could be so cramped even with the 15 foot ceilings and open floors.

Yeah, it was getting better. And it got a lot better when a new friend of all of them decided to crawl his way into their lives.

* * *

"Tony, you can't brush off another company meeting!"

"She is absolutely right boss. It is your company."

"It is your- Yes, exactly! It's _your_ company, but why do I feel like you have no idea what's going on with it."

Tony rolled his eyes at Pepper's lecture, and set down the glass of orange juice he was holding. "Of course I know what's happening." He waited a second. "It is my company."

"You- your unbelievably Tony Stark." Pepper huffed and she went back to her plate to angry grab a bite of her waffle. "And another note-"

Tony sighed and leaned over to Happy. He whispered, but not to quietly that his fiancé didn't hear, "Gosh. Women just never stop talki-. OW!" Tony leaned away from Happy, and reached down to rub his leg. "What the heck! You can stab someone with those heels!"

On her behalf, Pepper just smiled innocently before poking at her plate again. "Like I was saying. On another note, why are we having waffles and juice for dinner?"

Happy looked up from his phone, that was resting beside his plate. "Because he skipped breakfast."

Pepper looked between the two men she was sitting with. "How is that a good reason?" Unfortunately, for her, she was ignored.

Tony noticed how Happy had gone back to checking his phone, so the split second that the man's finger wasn't on it, Tony swiped his hand in between and slide it over to himself.

"Hey!" Happy looked annoyed, while Tony waved the phone in front of his face. "No technology at the dinner table sweetheart."

At that very moment, Tony's own phone began to ring. Shifting slightly, Tony pulled out his phone from his back pocket, and held it up to his ear without checking the caller ID. He gave a smile when he overheard Happy say to Pepper, "How is it that he can have his phone at the table?"

Focusing his attention back to the phone though, he answered in his publicly loved philanthropist fashion. "Stark. And if you're the media, you can just-"

"M-Mr. St-Stark." Shoot. Only a few idiots called him 'Mr. Stark', and this idiot was the biggest one. "Achoo!"

Tony automatically replied, "Bless you." His eyebrows burrowed, and he could see Pepper and Happy noticing his change in demeanor. They shook their heads, asking silent questions, but Tony waved them off. "Hey kid! How's Spid- Are you _sick_?"

Tony had no idea, but he felt ready to jump outside, into his car, and drive at unforgivable speeds to see the teen. Happy and Pepper, after hearing him partially say Spidey, knew immediately that it was Peter calling. They too looked worried when they heard the rest of his sentence. But with that thought, he looked outside of his floor to ceiling windows, only now noticing how dark it had become. And the large rainstorm outside. _How had he not noticed that?_ _There was a reason why he had god giant windows._

Going back to the phone, he also realized how wherever Peter currently was, he could very much clearly hear the rain crashing down around him.

"Where-"

"Achoo."

"Bless yo-"

"Achoo."

"Kid. Are-"

"Achoo. Achoo."

"Gosh dang it. Where are you, Peter?" Tony had gotten up from his seat, and briskly roamed towards the windows, barely noticing Happy and Pepper standing a little ways behind him.

"Uhhhh. I'm actually on t -achoo- top of the tower, right now."

"What?!" Tony snapped his neck to the ceiling, and man would he kill to have x-ray vision right now. He heard Peter sneeze again into the phone, and only pulled himself away from it. He looked at Happy and Pepper with an incredulous face. "It's Peter. The kid's on the roof right now! Why the heck is he on the roof right now?" Tony didn't wait for his companions to answer his rhetoric before FRIDAY piped up. "Sir, I was informed of Peter's presence. But he informed me that he would contact you himself."

"Contact me himsel- What the heck kid?!" Tony, desperately, yelled back into the phone. But before he could hear the lame excuse that the kid was bound to come up with, Tony answered himself, "Stay there. I'm coming to see you."

He didn't wait for the others, he just launched himself into the elevator and slammed the roof button. Luckily it would lead to the helipad, and he knew there was a newly installed awning in front of the elevator doors. He wondered if Peter was smart enough to take shelter. And then suddenly Tony said a thought out loud. "Why didn't he just come _down_ the elevator?"

"Sir, you locked the elevator, so that no-one, without you repression, would be allowed to enter the building."

"Shoot FRIDAY. That was a mistake. Take this down. Always - and I mean _always_ \- open the door for Peter."

"Fully noted sir."

Tony didn't have time to shout a quick thank you before the door opened and he was hit with a few things actually.

Unimportantly, it was: the sound of rain and heavy thunder in the background, and the wind slapping him in the face.

Importantly, it was: Peter in his Spiderman suit, soaked to the toe, carrying a box full something suspicious. And sneezing his little teenage heart right out.

"What's in the- oof!"

Tony grabbed the box that was shoved into his chest, and watched as Peter turned away from him and sneezed twice into his elbow.

The kid looked back at him- wait. Not him. The box.

Tony looked into the box. He immediately looked back at Peter. They said it at the same time. Tony's voice full of questions, and Peter's voice giving away no answers.

"Kittens?"

"Kittens."

They would have stood there, staring at each other for another un-standable awkward minute, if FRIDAY and KAREN hadn't piped up.

"Peter is currently dropping degrees in normal body temperature. He is also experiencing what I can describe as a mild allergic reaction."

"Sir. It would be wise for both of you to return to your floor. Happy and Pepper are waiting for you."

"Uhh right." Tony beckoned the kid in, and Peter grateful complied.

The elevator doors closed and they were headed back down. Peter pulled off his mask and clutched it in his hands, awkwardly fidgeting with it. He then realized that he was dripping water all over the floor. Tony realized this too. "Heh. Sorry, Mr. Stark." Tony just waved it off. "No worries kid."

The door opened and Tony stepped out, with Peter stepping up right beside him. The moment the elevator doors had opened, Pepper and Happy had turned around and approached them. Peter shifted beside them, and everyone heard his quiet greeting. "Hi, Ms. Potts. Hey, Happy."

It was so fast, that the other two men hadn't seen it. Happy and Tony saw Pepper launch herself at Peter, hugging him, and suddenly dotting over him. "Oh my gosh - Peter! You're freezing! What were you thinking - being outside in the rain like this? I'm gonna get you a towel."

Peters weak, "No thank you," was brushed off, as the woman wen off to find a warm towel. Happy on his part was still fixated on his boss. "So. What's in the box?"

Tony, Peter, FRIDAY, and KAREN, all replied the same time. "Kittens."

Happy slightly jumped when he heard the other two AI's, but he quickly grew confused. "Why are there kittens?" "I would like to know too." Tony mumbled.

The billionaire led them back to the table, and he moved his plate to make room for the box. He set it down, and turned to Peter in a questioning gaze, but Peter was busy looking ashamed for something that Tony and Happy had no reason to understand _why_. "I-I'm really sorry! You were having dinn- uhh... waffles. And I interrupted! I should probably go, honestly. It wasn't even a big deal really. I could just come back in the morning."

Happy stopped Peter this time and just stared at him. "Peter. You have a box of kittens." As if that was a good point. Oh wait. It was.

At that very moment Pepper walked back in with a large fluffy warm blue towel. She walked over and dropped it over Peter's head. She stepped back when the kid took over, and scrubbed his hair. As he did, she asked, "What kittens?" She peered into the box and noticed the kittens. "Aww. Cute." She reached in and grabbed a small Russian Blue kitten. As she grabbed it, she accidentally brought it a bit close to Peter, who reacted like he had before. By sneezing.

Pepper clutched the kitten to her chest and took a step back. After the sneezing fit was over, Peter choose to drape the towel over his shoulders. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Tony, who had remarkably been quiet the whole time pulled out another cat - this time an American Bobtail - and held it at arm's reach. Tony snapped his head to Peter for the second time that day. "What did you just say?" Peter was blushing red again, and stuttered for a moment before saying out loud, "His name is John-" He pointed to Tony's cat. "-And his name is Sherlock." He pointed to the cat in Pepper's hands.

"You _named_ them." Tony said incredulously.  
"Uhh. Yeah? I wasn't just going to call them kittens 1,2,3,4,5, and 6."

And at that moment, all six kittens - the four in the box and two being held - meowed collectively.

Peter gave a small nervous laugh we he noticed that the other three adults in the room were still staring. Happy cared to speak up, saving Peter from saying anything more embarrassing. "But _why_?"

Peter sighed, and he tugged the corners of the towel closer around him. "I stopped this guy from mugging this lady in an alley. I asked her if she wanted me to escort her back, but she said that she found fine. And that was when it started raining a bit, so I decided to go home. But before I could leave, I saw this box in the corner o the alley, and all of these kittens were in there! It started to rain harder- I couldn't just leave the kittens there! So I decided to bring them home, but May wasn't overly happy with me bringing a stray in last time, and I was close to the tower, so I was wanted to know if you could watch them for the night."

Th only thing anyone could say was Pepper speaking up, "This isn't the first time you brought a stray home?" Peter chuckled, and soon was clutching his chest with just the thought of all the other times. Tony and his companions just stared at the kid as if he was crazy. No, he is crazy. Peter stopped laughing and gave the widest smile since seeing him tonight. "Nope."

No one wanted to him to elaborate.

Actually Tony kinda wanted him too, but now wasn't the time.

Instead he said, "Earlier, KAREN mentioned that you had a small allergic reaction. And let me go on a limb here. You, knowing that you were allergic to cats, decided to save them from a freakin rain storm, and thought swinging hundreds of feet above the round in a rainstorm, with no protection, was the smart thing to do. Good job kid. Ahh!" Peter gave another laugh, after seeing both Happy and Pepper slap Tony on the shoulder.

"I'm joking sheesh! Everyone's a critic!" Tony took the kitten from Pepper's hands, and put hers, and his, back into the box. The kittens continued to mew inside, but for the time being they were ignored. Actually no. Ton had a better idea. "Congrats Happy. You're getting that promotion you wanted!" Happy stared at his boss warily. A happy Tony was often times a bad Tony. "What?" Tony nudged the box across the table in Happy's direction.

"No."

"But, Haps!"

"No."

Tony glared at his friend, but them turned back to Peter. "Well, now that you're here for the time being. How are you feeling about waffles?"

Peter ended up agreeing to having a few waffles with the rest of them. The four of them sat down at the table and began a conversation. At first, Peter felt like he was interrupting something private, but the thought was soon lost in between giggles ad jokes. Somehow after eating they had migrated to the lounge for a late night movie.

Tony and Peter had decided to dominate the couch. Tony sat on on side, criss cross applesauce. Peter had lied down, resting his head on the opposite armrest, and having his feet thrown across Tony's lap - who didn't mind a bit. Pepper was in a chair on Tony's side, watching the movie in glances, as she was on her laptop getting ahead on tomorrow's work. Happy was also in a chair on Peter's side, the only difference was that it turned out Happy had decided to take up Tony's promotion offer. The man had all six kittens strewn around him. Three were in his lap. One sat on his arm. On rested on his shoulder. And the last one clutched, hanging, off his suit jacket.

The movie was over in two hours, and only Tony and Pepper were the only ones awake. Peter had fallen asleep almost immediately, and it pleased to Tony to see the kid sleeping so peacefully. Happy was also snoring, though it seemed that the also sleeping kittens did not mind.

Tony looked and Pepper when she closed her laptop. "Well, I'm off Tony." She stood up and paused staring at Peter. "He's a sweet kid isn't he?"

Tony hummed and also carefully moved Peter's feet. He stopped when Peter moved, pulling his feet to his chest. Luckily he was still sleeping. Tony stood up, brushing off the popcorn crumbs. "Yeah he is."

Pepper took a step forward, and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "You're thinking something."

Tony sighed and stared at Pepper. "He's too sweet. He's too good to know me. To have this life. He shouldn't have to deal with all this."

Pepper scoffed, and that surprised Tony. She put her other hand on his other shoulder, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Well, he is. And I think he's pretty darn lucky to be guided by his hero."

"Who doesn't like Iron Man." Tony joked, but even he and Pepper could hear the disdain in his voice.

"No, I said his hero. Tony Stark." Tony's eyes widened. Pepper smiled and took a step back. "I'll probably call Peter's aunt. She's probably thinking her nephew's been kidnapped. Goodnight Tony." Tony just stared at Peper's moving back, until she was hidden by the elevator doors. He and Pepper might not be a thing right now, but he found himself being blessed with her still standing beside him. He turned back to Peter and saw him still sleeping, oblivious to everything that just happened. Happy too was still snoozing away.

Tony made his decision there. He slightly crouched down, and picked up Peter bridal-style. Careful not to shake him to much, he left the lounge and roamed the hallways, stopping at a door that was meant to be Peter's bedroom if he ever had to stay the night, which had actually become at least an entire weekend every month. The kid was like him, when in the zone in the lab, nothing could stop them. Except for sleep - at least in Peter's case.

Ton opened the door, and set Peter down on the navy blue grabbed the matching comforter, and threw it over the boy. Peter was still in the superman suit, but all Tony could see was the nerdy optimistic 15 year old. Tony rubbed Peter's hair back. "I sure hope Pepper was right, with me being your hero and everything. Are you sure it's not Iron Man, because Tony Stark can't do anything." Tony sighed. "But if she was right, then I'll do everything I can to not let you down Peter. I'm going to be a hero you're proud of. Night kid." With those final words, Tony left the kids bedroom, closing the door behind him, prepared to go to bed himself as well.

What he and Pepper hadn't known was that Peter had heard every one of their words. The moment the door was closed, Peter cracked open his eyes and smiled kindly into the soft pillow. "You are my hero Mr. Stark. You could never let me down."

And to think that this night might have never had happened.

All four of the people in the Tower that night were lucky and safe for those hours.

It was memory they would all hold onto forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded: 4/11/18
> 
> Hey, this is the first story I'm posting onto AO3, just to see how it is. This was previously on Fanfiction.Net as well, but I'm slowly moving a couple of my stories here. That being said, they will still be there, just also here too.
> 
> ....
> 
> I'm not making sense, am I? I apologize for that. But, thanks for reading this. The ending my seem rushed and that's on me of course. If you have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears though!


End file.
